Kingdom Hearts III:The Return of Organization XIII
by Ganner Storm
Summary: The day that Sora supposedly destroyed the Organization, finishing off Xemnas and his Kingdom Hearts. It was supposed to be the end of the Organization,it wasnt; they have returned even stronger than before. But why they have for the moment is a mystery.
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts III: The Return of Organization XIII

The day that Sora supposedly destroyed the Organization, finishing off Xemnas and his Kingdom Hearts. His idea to create a new world, using the thousands of hearts that he had collected, had failed, because of Sora and his friends. It was supposed to be the end of the Organization. But it wasn't the end at all. It was the start of a new beginning, and possibly a new purpose to their wretched lives. Will Sora and friends be able to stop them this time or will Kingdom Hearts become a true reality.

Dramatis Personae

Axel  
Demyx  
Donald  
Goofy  
Kairi  
King Mickey  
Larxene  
Lexaeus  
Luxord  
Marluxia  
Roxas  
Saix  
Sora  
Vexen  
Xaldin  
Xemnas  
Xigbar  
Zexion

Prologue

Darkness was eternal, the absence of light. The World That Never Was was on the edge of darkness, the only light that had shined down on the the very odd planet was Kingdom Hearts itself, but that had nearly been diminished when Sora and his friends ruined it. Axel awoke suddenly. His green eyes opening. He found himself in his chamber room--on The World That Never Was. He looked down at his body, he was still wearing the black cloak and boots of Organization XIII, of Nobodies. _This can't be possible can it, why have i returned? _Axel thought to himself. _Wait if I have returned, does that mean the other members have returned as well,_ the question suddenly sprung to mind. Axel made his way out of his chamber room and was transported to the Proof of Existence. The Proof of Existence was a room filled with gravestones like being in a graveyard. The tomb stones were like portals to each of the Organization Members chamber rooms. Each tomb stone had a panel that had a picture of their weapons. Indeed all the panels on all the other tomb stones were glowing blue, indicating they were alive, rather than dead. Xemnas is the only member that didn't have a tombstone. Another member appeared in the Proof of Existence but this time coming down from the Naught's approach--most likely from coming down the Altar of Naught, which was Xemnas tower. Axel turned and saw that it was Xaldin. Xaldin walked over to Axel.

"I see that you have finally awoken from your slumber," Xaldin said. "It looks as though we have been given a second chance."

"Yes," Axel agreed.

"We don't know why though." Xaldin said. "Xemnas and his Kingdom Hearts failed. We have to start all over again."

"Right," Axel said, nodding. He knew where this was going, but he personally didn't really want anything to do with the Organization anymore. "Where do we start?"

"With Beasts castle, Xemnas has asked us both to go to get Beast's Heartless and Nobody." Xaldin said.

"Ah." Axel said. _Xemnas wants me to go with you, because you failed on your own the last time,_ Axel thought to himself. "Let's get going then." _It's better for now to be with the Organization than against them, especially with them being at full strength in terms of numbers_, Axel thought to himself. The two of them summoned the darkness, that came over each of them like a giant shadow bubble sweeping them away.

* * * * *

Axel and Xaldin appeared in the massive hallway of Beasts castle. The hallway was dark as it had been when Xaldin had first arrived here. There was also the grand staircase ahead of them, one led to the east wing and the other to the west wing, but at the top of the intersection of the stairs--before you went up to the east wing and west wing stairs, was a door that led to the an enormous ball room. There was another door to their right that led to the parlor room. There was also the entrance doors behind them that led outside into the courtyard.

"This time we will take him," Xaldin said. "Using all the power we can summon."

"Agreed," Axel said, agreeing with him. They heard someone coming down the stairs. They saw glimpses past the pillars of a dress, and the person stopped as they came to the top of the stairs. It was Belle, the one the Beast was supposedly in love with. She had come from the left wing where her bedroom was located.

"You!" Belle screamed, looking at Xaldin.

Xaldin laughed in response. "Prepare to watch your lover die at our hands."

"Beast! Beast!" Belle screamed at the top of her voice.

"Good bring him to us." Xaldin said. He heard one of the doors swing open. The Beast came out of the small study room, roaring loudly.

"You!" Beast shouted, growing more angry. "You're supposed to be dead."

Xaldin laughed. "Take his wife or whatever she is." He told Axel.

"As you wish," Axel replied. He leapt up into the air, summoning two fire balls and firing them towards Belle. Belle turned and rushed over to the ballroom door, she opened it and rushed Beast reacted instantly, jumping into the air towards Axel. He grabbed him and pulled him out of the air. Beast and Axel came tumbling out of the air, and flying down towards the ground. The two of them landed on the ground in a heap. The Beast got to his feet first, he swung his great clawed hands towards Axel. But before the beast could reach him, he felt him flying through the air, and crashing against one of the pillars in the entrance hall. He fell down to the ground in anger as Axel got back up to his feet.

"Use the anger, and rage that is in you." Xaldin said. "Wake up."

"I'll go and get that girl." Axel said. Axel dashed over to the stairs, he went through the open door and into the ballroom. The ball room was enormous, the room was brightly lit up by the chandelier lights that hang from the ceiling. There was an upper level like a balcony thing that went around the room again with pillars. There was also another door that went outside--that door was wide open. Axel rushed towards the door, and ran outside. He looked around and was stood on a balcony over looking another courtyard. But there was nothing out here.

When it was safe to come out, Belle came out from hiding, she stepped out from behind one of the pillars in the room, she heard a loud roar coming from the entrance hall--it was Beast, he was either in trouble or angry again. She rushed over to the exit, and closed the door behind her just as Axel came back into the ballroom--realising her deception. She slammed the door shut. She turned and saw Beast trying to fight that man, Xaldin. Xaldin summoned a strong force of wind again and fired it at Beast sending him flying towards one of the walls. He slammed against the wall, falling to the ground. A dark black and purple bubble appeared next to Xaldin, and as it dissapeared the other man had reappeared.

"Nice trick," Axel said, looking at Belle. "But you can't defeat either of us."

Axel raised both of his hands and summoned two fire balls, and launched them. They came spinning in the air, towards Beast just as he got back to his feet. Beast jumped into the air, dodging the two fireballs, only by a centimetre. Two more fireballs came flying at Beast. But this time it took Beast by surprise as a gust of wind came from Xaldin, giving the fire balls an extra boost of energy of life--speeding them up momentarily, but it was enough. The two fireballs hit Beast straight into the chest sending him straight back to the ground.

"Beast!" Belle screamed. She ran down the stairs, nearly tripping up over her own dress. She ran over to him and kneeled down beside him.

"Get her," Xaldin said.

Axel quickly rushed over to her, and grabbed her by the arm with one hand, yanking her away from the creature as it were. Axel summoned a portal of darkness that led straight to the World That Never Was. Axel pushed Belle into the portal, and he closed it up, with just his right hand.

"Looks like we've won this round," Xaldin said with a menacing laugh. "We will be back in a few days to see how you progress."

"Belle!" Beast shouted climbing back to his feet.

"She's with us now," Axel said. Just as Beast started to run towards Axel, another gust of wind and two more fire balls came at Beast from two different angles, both crashing into him, stunning him. Axel and Xaldin summoned the dark bubbles of darkness, transporting them far away from here.

"Nooooo!" Beast shouted with all his rage.

* * * * *

After Axel and Xaldin had returned to the World That Never Was, they put Belle in one of the Castle's dungeons. Then they made their way to the lounge in the Castle, for relaxing. Demyx was sat in there sitting on a seat, listening to some music from the stereo thing in the room.

"How goes turning the Beast into a Nobody?" Demyx asked, turning down the music with a remote.

"It has begun at least," Xaldin answered.

"Good," Demyx replied, before Xaldin really had a chance to finish what he was going to say. "Saix wants you to report to him."

"Right," Xaldin said. "Where is he at the moment?"

"In his chamber or bedroom, something like that." Demyx answered.

"Okay then," Xaldin said.

* * * * *

Xemnas was stood on the Altar of Naught, looking up at the ruined Kingdom Hearts, the moon that shone so brightly days ago--or was it weeks, or months or even years since it was destroyed by Sora and his friends. Indeed he did have to start it all over again. He sensed Saix appear behind him from the darkness.

"Xaldin and Axel's mission to Beast's castle is going well so far," Saix informed him.

"Good," Xemnas replied. "So far?" Xemnas asked, picking up on the last two words of his sentence.

"They have captured that Belle, one of the seven princesses, which would enrage the Beast and will become a Heartless and Nobody." Xaldin explained.

"I see," Xemnas said. "Well that is a start, I guess." He said thinking aloud.

"Yes," Saix said. "What is our next mission?"

"We need to take the hearts from as many planets in the universe." Xemnas said. "Go to as many planets as possible, and swamp them in darkness."

"That will take time," Saix said.

"Yes I know that," Xemnas said. "But it looks as though we have time now."

"What if that annoying brat and his friends learn of our return?" Saix asked.

Xemnas knew he was referring to Sora, the keyblade bearer. "We will destroy him and his friends. We will not fail this time."

* * * * *

Sora at the moment was back on his homeworld, Destiny Islands. He, Riku and Kairi had finally returned home after their adventures in the Realm of Darkness, and what not. Not exactly a holiday but whatever it was still good to be back. They were also back with their other friends who lived here on the island; Selphie, Wakka and Tidus. They had so far not told the others about their adventures visiting the many different worlds they had visited. At the moment they were all sat on the beach, like they had been before they had gotten swept up from the darkness that night. While they had returned to Destiny Islands, there other friends King Mickey, Donald and Goofy had returned to the Disney Castle.

"How are you Wakka then? You been having fun while we were gone?" Sora asked, turning to look at Wakka.

"Been keeping up with my Blitzball," Wakka said. "I keep training."

"That's good," Sora said.

"So where've you been then over the past year?" Wakka asked out of curiousity.

"Well I visited many different worlds. Most of them nice. A couple weeks ago we went to the Olympus Coliseum, where there were many athletes training, and Hercules, and Hades."

"Sounds fun." Wakka said.

"We also visited a world filled with animals, and made new friends there as well." Sora said.

"Hmm, animals," Wakka repeated.

"Well we've done the same things nearly since you left." Selphie said a bit dissapointed. "To be quite honest its been boring."

"Well you could always come with us on our next adventure," Sora offered, but he knew it wouldn't probably happen.

"Yea sure," Selphie said, knowing he was saying that only to make her feel better.

* * * * *

"It's time to get started then," Marluxia said as he appeared from the darkness. He was stood in the courtyard of Disney Castle itself. He stared at the white walls of the Castle, knowing that the King--or at least supposed King of Disney lived here. Marluxia raised both hands and summoned hundreds of Nobodies, the Dusk Nobodies. The Dusk Nobody was a Nobody, a Nobody is created when a Heart is swallowed by the Darkness causing it to become a Heartless; the bits that are left behind--the body which gives it a human like form and the soul that gives the Nobody life. These Dusks were the basic forms of Nobodies with silver coloured bodies, on the end of their arms were silver blades, one for each hand, the same goes for their feet. They had a marking on the top of their heads, the symbol of the Organization that more or less resembled a Sitar, the one that Demyx uses as his weapon. These Nobodies didn't really have a face as it were, they had a black marking than went across where their eyes should be. Of course these low ranking Nobodies could be easily controlled by high ranking Nobodies like the Organization themselves. Marluxia watched as the Dusk Nobodies marched through the Castle. He summoned his dark, toxic flowers that sprouted from the ground to ensnare the castle, bit by bit. Marluxia made his way into the castle. He sensed the presence of his victims inside the Castle.

King Mickey, along with Queen Minnie, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Chip and Dale were in the Audience Chamber holding a royal meeting.

"We've recieved reports that some worlds have been attacked by the Heartless once more." Chip said, the small squirrel like creature thing spoke up.

"We will need to move fast then," King Mickey said, just as he had finished talking the audience chamber doors swung open. Donald's three nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie came rushing into the audience chamber.

"What's going on?" Queen Minnie asked them, at their sudden panic.

"The Castle is under attack!" Huey shouted in alarm. Everybody in the room gasped, in surprise.

"W-what?" Donald quacked. "A-again?"

"Yesss!" Duey answered.

"By the Nobodies!" Louie said. Everybody typically gasped, rather than got moving into action.

"How's that possible?" Queen Minnie asked.

"I don't know," King Mickey admitted. "Let's get rid of them first, before choosing how they returned." King Mickey summoned his Keyblade. "You ready to fight?" He turned to Donald and Goofy.

"Yes," Both them answered in unison.

"Right, come with me then," King Mickey said as Donald summoned his staff, and Goofy summoned his shield. The dope fought with a shield, a defensive weapon rather than a sword baffled most people.

King Mickey rushed out into the corridor, with Goofy and Donald following closely behind him. Mickey looked down both corridors, seeing Nobodies, the Dusk Nobodies coming from either side.

"Come on help," Mickey said, to Goofy and Donald.

"Oh Gawsh, it looks like a lot of em," Goofy said as he came out into the corridor.

"You've dealt with more enimies than this Goofy," Mickey said, as he sprung into action. He jumped into the air, flying towards the nearest Nobody, flipping in mid-air, and swinging the Keyblade at the Nobody and cutting it in half. As Mickey landed on the ground, the Nobody dissappeared. As the Nobodies closed in on their targets, Donald waved his staff at them, summoning a small blast of thunder. The thunder shot out of the staff and came flashing through the air, striking one of the Dusk Nobodies, that sent it flying backwards a few feet. But the other Nobodies were closing in rapidly. Donald swung his staff again towards the next Nobody, firing a blast of fire this time. The fireball burnt the Nobody alive, sending him back to the Darkness, from where it had come. As the Nobodies started fade away as quickly as they had come. Their next opponent was an....Organization XIII member! _How is this possible? _King Mickey thought to himself, as he saw him appear at the end of the corridor.

"Gawsh, how did an Organization member survive?" Goofy asked.

"Ah," Marluxia said. "You must be the enimies ive been sent to destroy."

"Who are you?" Donald Duck demanded, as he doesn't remember ever meeting this Organization XIII member on his past journey.

"Quiet!" Marluxia shouted. He raised both of his hands into the air just as Mickey started running towards Marluxia, and summoning huge toxic flowers that came spiralling out of the ground. The flowers ensnared both of them--Goofy and Donald, with the leaves snapping around their hands and legs, holding them in place. As Mickey came in towards Marluxia, he summoned an enormous Scythe that appeared in both hands. It had a dark purple blade on the end of it, the same colour as the petals of his flowers. He swung his Scythe at Mickey, that forced him to stop in his tracks. Mickey parried the attack with his Keyblade, trying his best to stand firm. Marluxia broke the deadlock by pulling the Scythe back and took another lunge at Mickey, he swung it downwards--towards his legs, he jumped into the air to try to avoid the attack all together. But at the last minute, Marluxia raised the Scythe and it hit the mouse in mid-air, sending him in a different direction, which was towards a wall. The mouse crashed against the wall, dropping his Keyblade in the process, and falling onto the ground in a heap.

"Victory," Marluxia said as the other two stared in horror and were surprised to see their king defeated so easily.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The start of a new adventure

"No!" Donald shouted as Marluxia claimed his victory. Marluxia turned and looked over at Donald and Goofy.

"You have lost," Marluxia said.

"No! You will never win." Donald shouted.

Marluxia just laughed. He looked over at the fallen King Mickey, who was still on the ground and hadn't moved yet. Even as the thought entered the Nobodies mind, Mickey began to move. Mickey got back up to his feet.

"How, how have you survived?" Mickey asked him.

Marluxia shrugged. "Why is it any of your concern?"

Mickey picked up his Keyblade. "You have just attacked the Castle and everyone in it." He said as he pointed the Keyblade at Marluxia. Marluxia summoned the dark energy that rose out of the ground and surrounded him. Marluxia dissappeared, leaving them with a last few words, "It is not over yet, I will return here to this Castle." Mickey turned and ran over to help Goofy and Donald. Mickey cut the flowers with a few swings of his Keyblade. "We have to warn Sora and prepare to hunt down that Organization XIII Member that attacked the Castle. I will send him a letter that you two are on your way to Destiny Islands."

"Yes your majesty," Donald said.

"Your Majesty," Goofy said as they both stood, and saluted to the King.

"Dismissed." Mickey said.

"What was all that about Mickey?" Queen Minnie asked as she came out of the audience chamber.

"One member of Organization XIII has returned." Mickey told her.

"One of them?" Minnie asked, slightly puzzled. "If one of them have returned, isn't it possible that all of them have returned?"

"Oh boy, I didn't even think of that," Mickey said, shaking his head.

* * * * *

Xigbar appeared in the Land of the Dragons. He appeared in the courtyard of the Imperial Palace. He saw the Emperor exiting the palace with his royal guards. The Emperor spotted Xigbar instantly, and came to a halt instantly. With Xigbar's hood down, it was easy for the Emperor to recognise him.

"It's you!" The Emperor shouted, pointing at Xigbar with a long accusing finger, remembering him from the trouble and chaos he had caused last time he was here--which was creating an enormous Dragon creature thing to attack the Imperial Palace. "Get him!" The Royal Guards rushed forwards, holding long pikes and swords. They came out into the open, charging in formation, as they had been trained to do so. Xigbar summoned his special Gun Arrow weapons, one appearing in each hand. He jumped into the air and fired several lasers towards the advancing soldiers while still floating up in the air. Two of the guards went tumbling down to the ground. Xigbar saw the Emperor running back inside the Imperial Palace, soon enough the alarm went off. _The alarm? I don't remember their being an alarm last time I came, must be a new thing, although the alarm sounded more like a bell sound rather than alarms he had heard in the past, _Xigbar thought to himself. The soldiers started launching their pikes at Xigbar. Xigbar using his Space elemental powers, teleported. He heard the soldiers mutter words between themselves, sounding surprised. Xigbar reappeared behind the soldiers, who still looked as stupid as ever, looking for their target. Xigbar fired his gun arrows, lasers came raining down on the soldiers. He smiled as he watched the soldiers began panicking and running for cover, some falling to the ground due to being shot and dying. There were now only two soldiers left remaining, they eventually realised where Xigbar was; stood on top of the palace's roof and picking them off like that. It was too late for the two remaining soldiers to react now though. Xigbar cut them down with several precise shots from his gun arrows.

Xigbar watched as more soldiers came running out of the Palace. He made his gun arrows dissappear, and he raised both of his hands up into the air. Using his power, he summoned his Sniper Nobodies, the purple armored Nobodies armed with snipers. They appeared from the darkness surrounding the soldiers.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" He heard one of the soldiers give the order. Xigbar smiled as the Sniper Nobodies began tearing the soldiers apart with their warped laser shots. He then saw another two soldiers come out of the imperial palace, one was much smaller than the other and had a red dragon on its shoulder. He recognised the soldiers as one of the ones who defeated the dragon that he had summoned from his past visit to this place. _Ah, revenge, perhaps_, he thought to himself. Xigbar raised his hands and summoned a new wave of Sniper Nobodies for them to deal with. He then teleported himself inside the Imperial Palace. Just to be convenient, he appeared right in front of the Emperor, who was sat on his throne, with his royal guards.

"You are not welcome here!" The Emperor bellowed.

"And what you going to do about?" Xigbar said, smiling.

"Guards! Deal with him." The Emperor shouted.

The guards reacted instantly. Instantly drawing their weapons to bear down at the Organization XIII member. Xigbar summoned his two Gun Arrows once again, that appeared in his hands. He aimed and fired his warped lasers at the nearest two guards, and taking them out rather easily. Xigbar then fired two more shots at the last two guards, which were precise and accurate head shots; killing them instantly.

"Do you care to negotiate now?" Xigbar said, smiling.

"I will never co-operate with terrorists!" The Emperor shouted.

Xigbar aimed one of his Gun Arrows towards the Emperor and fired a warning shot that went blazing past the Emperor's head.

"You could've killed me!" The Emperor cried aloud.

Xigbar saw the Emperor glance behind Xigbar. He looked over his shoulder and saw that meddling soldier who was with Sora--the one with the red dragon, along with another taller soldier had just entered the throne room. He smiled at their arrival.

"It's you!" Mulan said.

"You're a girl. You annoying little brat." Xigbar said as he made his Gun Arrows dissappear. "Take this." He raised both hands into the air and summoned to spheres of pure energy. He fired both spheres at once, as they flew through the air, they grew bigger and bigger. Mulan didn't no what to do.

"Urm Mulan," The red dragon said sounding worried. "I think we should run."

"Yes," The man said. But by now it was too late the spheres rather than hit them, surrounded them--Mulan and the dragon in one and the man in the other, in like a cage. In fact it was a cage with glowing like energy bars that went around them. There was no escape.

"So, back to business," Xigbar said, turning around to look at the Emperor. The Emperor frowned in anger.

"How dare you do this," The Emperor said, raging with anger.

"Ha, well there's nothing you can do about it." Xigbar said. Another Organization XIII member appeared from the darkness, standing near to Xigbar, with their hood down. It was Larxene, _What was she doing here? _Xigbar thought to himself.

"Larxene," Xigbar greeted.

"Hello Xigbar." Larxene greeted him back. "Xemnas has sent me here. To inform he has yet another mission for you. It seems as though you have achieved victory here. He wants to leave me in charge of this palace while you do other missions for Xemnas, as he believes you are more reliable than me."

"I see," Xigbar said. "Well the Palace is ours now. Take charge of it well for now. I will return within a few days. Do not harm my prisoners." Without another word, Xigbar dissappeared into the darkness, leaving Larxene, the Emperor and indeed the prisoners well and truly behind for now.

* * * * *

Luxord appeared outside the Palace Gates on Agrabah. Luxord was sent on a mission here to take the city by Force, and use the planet for extracting hearts for their Kingdom Hearts. Outside the Palace gates, he saw a few inhabitants that lived here in Agrabah. Not that he really cared to be honest, there were no palace guards or soldiers. He raised his hands and sent a small burst of energy that buzzed through the air and blew down the Palace doors. Luxord walked inside the palace building, and into the main hallway. He saw a young girl walking down a grand staircase towards the entrance, perhaps a princess, in fact, she is one of the Princesses of Heart, Princess Jasmine. _Ah, her heart will be useful in our collection, _Luxord thought to himself.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in here?" The Princess demanded at once. Without waiting for an answer, she shouted "Father!" At the top of her lungs. Within a few moments, her father came rushing through one of the other doors in the grand entrance hall.

"Explain yourself," The Sultan demanded, Jasmine's father.

"Let's spare with these pointless formalities," Luxord said.

"How about you get out of the palace before I go and call security." The Sultan said aggressively.

"No I don't think so," Luxord said. "Or at least on my own terms."

"You don't have anything to bargain with." The Sultan said, foolishly taking a step towards Luxord.

"Oh, you sound very confident of that," Luxord said with a slight smile. He raised his hands with the palms facing towards the Sultan, and a summoned a small blast of energy from both hands that went streaming through the air, and hit the Sultan straight into the chest. Her father placed both hands on his chest, and went down to his knees in pain.

"Father!" Jasmine shouted. She ran down the last few remaining stairs, and ran over to her father and tried to comfort him as he was on his knees. "Get out! Get out of here!" She bellowed.

"You poor girl." Luxord said shaking his head. "You don't want to start having a fit do we now?" He said.

"Leave this place now," The Sultan said, while he was still on the floor. "You are not welcome here. You have caused enough trouble for now."

"Trouble, I've hardly even started." Luxord said. He waved his hands and summoned sevral Nobodies, the Gambler Nobodies that had pink coloured armour, and body, and had long pointed feet.

"Go away." Jasmine said, trying to remain calm.

"I will leave, as long as its on my terms." Luxord said as the Gambler Nobodies closed in on both Jasmine and her father. "You will come with me."

"W-what me?" Jasmine said.

"Yes, of course you." Luxord replied.

"That will not happen." The Sultan said as he got back up to his feet, with Jasmine helping him up.

"No, you don't scare us." Jasmine said, adding to her Father's words.

"I see," Luxord said simply. "Have it your way then." The Gambler Nobodies closed in that extra distance, and they grabbed onto both the Sultan and Jasmine, yanking them up to their feet, and pulling them away from each other. Luxord opened a portal that led straight into the World That Never Was. He signalled for the Gambler Nobodies to take them both into the portal. He sealed the portal after they had left. "All too easy." He remarked. Obviously they couldn't stay in the castle cells for ever, the Sultan at least would return soon--only as a Nobody, the same goes for Jasmine.

* * * * *

Sora and his friends were still sat on the beach watching the sunset, as they had done many times in the past. At the moment they were eating their paopu fruit, the local fruit that was found here on Destiny Islands. Since Sora, Riku and Kairi had returned all they had done was relax, and enjoy their peaceful, relaxing lives once again. How long this will last, who knows.

"So what do you thinks happening out there? You think everyone is as relaxed as us?" Riku asked aloud.

"I don't know," Kairi said, shrugging her shoulders. "I sure hope they are though."

"Yeah," Sora said, as he started to think of Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and the large amount of other friends he had met on his adventures such as Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Leon, Merlin, Hercules, Auron, Simba, Aladdin, Beast, Belle.....Sora then looked back out to the sea. Suddenly he thought he saw something out in the water slowly drifting towards them in the currents of the water. As he waited he did see something floating in the water. He stood up.

"What is it?" Wakka asked, turning to look at Sora.

"I think I can see something floating in the water." Sora said.

"I think I can as well," Tidus said, as he stood up too.

They all started to stand up now, and try to see what Sora had seen out into the sea.

"It's coming into the shore," Kairi said. "It'll be washed up onto the beach."

They waited patiently, and indeed the object came up the shore. Sora ran over to it and picked it up. He realised it was a small glass bottle with a wrapped up note inside. He popped opened the cork that sealed it as he walked back up the beach to the others. He took the note out and unravelled it.

"What does it say?" Kairi asked as she came around and peered over Sora's shoulder as did Riku. The others for the moment couldn't really look at it.

Sora read the note carefully. At the bottom of the page was the King's signature.

"It's written by King Mickey!" Kairi exclaimed.

The note said, '_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,  
I'm afraid to say we failed in destorying Organization XIII. One of it's members has survived. He attacked the Palace and fled. We don't know if any of the other members have returned or survived. We have modified the Gummi-ship so that it can carry more people, as Donald and Goofy are on their way to pick you up from the Destiny Islands and return here to Destiny Islands. It is urgent that you all return. So we can decide what to do next. From what we could tell from this Organization Member, they have grown stronger than the last time we met--we never even thought that was possible._

The three of them looked at each other.

"W-what is it?" Wakka asked, desperately wanting to know.

"Here you can read it if you want." Sora said, and he past it to Wakka. The others then gathered and read the letter. Though it didn't mean anything to them.

"Does this mean your going on another adventure?" Selphie asked, after reading it.

"It looks like it," Sora answered. He then realised the promise he made to her. "It's too dangerous to come with us."

"No, hangon," Riku argued. "If the Organization XIII has returned, it would be safer if they did come with us, and stayed at the Castle, rather than staying here, where any of the members could come at anytime."

Sora thought it through for a few moments. "All right then, you're all coming with us on adventure."

"Yay," Selphie said getting over excited.

"We just have to wait for their ship to arrive then," Kairi said.

* * * * *

Luxord returned to the World That Never Was. He appeared on the Altar of Naught. Nearly all of the other members were stood here apart from Larxene who was still at the palace on Agrabah. Xemnas was stood at the front of the group.

"We have a second objective. I have been looking for the records of the Ancient Gods that were shunned by the heavens themselves. These beings can be utilised to bring many hearts, for Kingdom Hearts, not only that the creatures themselves contain a vast amount of power to the one who controls them. We must locate these creatures, before anyone else does. They are hidden on different worlds through out the universe." Xemnas said.

"Where do we start?" Saix asked.

"A planet called Velanon." Xemnas answered. "That was one of the few planets mentioned in the database."

"I'll go there then." Saix said.

"Good. Report back when you have something to report." Xemnas said. Without another word, Saix dissappeared into the darkness.

"Were any other worlds mentioned in the records?" Luxord asked.

"A planet called Erondus," Xemnas said. "But the records were vague. They aren't written by me. They were written by Anselm, I believe or someone else that Ansem knew."

"I will go there next then." Luxord said.

"Good. Collect as much information as possible. Remain discreet if possible." Xemnas said. "The rest of you continue with the missions i have given you already."

* * * * *

Sora and his friends came back to the beach the next day, still awaiting the arrival of Goofy and Donald in the Gummi-Ship. They had breakfast early at their homes, and brought packed lunches down to the beach. They waited for several hours on end waiting for Donald and Goofy.

"They're taking their time," Selphie said impatiently.

"There's nothing we can do though," Tidus spoke up.

"Apart from wait," Sora agreed with him.

Eventually they saw the Gummi-Shop come into the atmosphere. Goofy and Donald looked down on the beach shoreline of Destiny Islands and saw Sora and the others down below, waving at them to get their attention. Donald and Goofy landed the Gummi ship down on the beach, near to where Sora, and the others were waiting. The six teenagers ran over to the Gummi ship, with Donald and Goofy stepping down the escape ramp.

"There's been a slight change of plan," Sora informed them.

"Gawsh," Goofy said, as he watched all the teenagers come on board.

"Well let's get going then," Donald said.

* * * * *

Saix appeared in the world of Velanon. He arrived on the outskirts of an enormous city. The city was huge. He looked around and from what he could see the city was surrounded by desert. In the far distance he could see a mountain range. He turned back to the city, the city seemed developed with skyscrapers, and vehicles moving on roads. Saix made his way into the city. As he came into the city, some civilians saw Saix enter the city, but thankfully didn't give him a second a look. He saw there were two soldiers stood outside a building on duty, chatting to each other. He thought the best place to try to find the information he needed by first going to the local information centre or town hall. He continued to walk, passing by many humans and various other alien creatures on the way.

He soon enough arrived outside the town hall. The town hall was a large building, with about three levels high. There was a large set of stairs leading up to the main entrance to the building. Stood at the entrance buildings were two more soldiers dressed in armour, and each armed with a rifle. He paid them no second look. He walked up the stairs, and arrived at the top of the stairs within a few moments. The two soldiers glanced at Saix as he passed through the door and into the town hall. He saw there were signs hanging from the ceiling above him, and ahead of him ws a reception desk. There was a middle aged woman and a young looking man sat behind the desk, one at a computer--the man, and the woman doing God knows what. He looked up at the signs, looking for any sign of the word library, and indeed there was. According to the sign it said that the library was to his right.

"May I help you?" The man asked, looking up from his computer.

"No, I know what I'm looking for now, thank you," Saix said, trying to wave him away.

"You sure?" The man asked. "If you say so."

Saix made his way down the corridor, without uttering another word that fool at the desk. He continued to make his way down the corridor until he reached the end--where the entrance of the library was. It was a set of double doors, with security guards stood outside, standing at the side of the doors in each wall corner. Saix opened the doors and walked through. He saw that there was a detector device of some sort ahead of him, to his near right was an information desk, with two typically elderly librarians sat behind the desk. He walked through the detector machine and walked over to the information desk.

"Hello, my dear, may I help you?" The Elderly women asked Saix, as he approached the desk.

"I'm looking to see if you have any information about any ancient creatures or legendary creatures that are found here on the planet." Saix asked calmly.

"Legendary creatures," The librarian repeated. "There might be something like that mentioned in the history books. I can't honestly be too certain." She got up from her seat. She came around the counter and then led Saix into the history section. "There maybe some books here that maybe of some use. Do you have an account with us?"

"No I do not, nor will I want to," Saix said.

"I see," The librarian said. "Well if you need any help, just ask." She turned on her heels and walked away.

Saix walked over to one of the book shelves, rather than looking through them now, he would search through them later back in the World That Never Was. He opened up a dark portal, not really paying attention to anyone else who was around. He started picking random history books from off the shelves and through them down into the small swirling portal of darkness. He through as many as he could.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" A male voice demanded.

Saix turned around to look at the source of the sound. He saw that a middle aged man had approached him from behind him. He saw that Saix was stealing books, throwing them into a portal that led elsewhere.

"You're stealing books from a library?" The man continued his accusations of Saix.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Saix asked, countering his question with his own question.

"Nothing, at least nothing yet," The man said. "The name's Robben."

"You won't do anything about it," Saix said, looking at the man straight in the eyes, with a daunting look.

"Why, are you concerned?" Robben asked, curiously.

"I think you have too many questions." Saix said as he threw another book into the portal and closed it with the flick of the hand.

"That's an interesting talent you've got there." Robben continued with this trivial, stalling chit chat.

"Enough!" Saix exclaimed. "Enough talk." He waved his hands and summoned the darkness that rose from the ground that encased him in a bubble or shield type thing.

Once the darkness had gone, the books he had taken and the man himself were gone too.

"Damn." Robben said.

* * * * *

Luxord appeared on the world Erondus, as soon as he arrived he felt a powerful presence deep within the planet's jungle--for now he wouldn't do anything about it. He could see the city ahead of him. From what he could see so far this city was surrounded by huge grassy plains and dense jungle further away in the distance. He made his way into the city. As he arrived into the city, he saw that there were many people living here, in large high rise building, some smaller buildings as well though. He could see both human sentient beings and alien setient beings living here in the city. He was looking out for a library or some other building that had and held records of information, whether it be current information or historical information. Luxord continued to make his way through the city. He could see the local libaray ahead of him, next to the town hall. He went into the library, to search for any information on these legendary creatures.

* * * * *

The Gummi ship arrived at Disney Castle, landing back at the space pad they had taken off from. After they had landed, they got off the Gummi Ship and made their way into the castle.

"Wow," Selphie said, taking it all in. "Wow."

They came into the main chamber, where King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Daisy Duck, Chip and Dale, Huey, Duey and Louey were all waiting.

"Sora!" King Mickey exclaimed, who seemed to be happy to see Sora. "Who are these other kids?" Mickey asked, looking over at Selphie, Wakka and Tidus.

"Friends of mine," Sora said. "I promised that I would let them come with me on another adventure or journey. So here they are."

"Okay then, right," King Mickey said.

"Have you learnt anything from that attack?" Riku asked the King.

"No," Mickey said. "We don't know who this member was. I did not recognise him from the World That Never Was." Mickey shook his head.

"But he must've come from somewhere," Riku said, not totally convinced.

"There is no question, that he is definitely an Organization XIII member," Mickey explained.

"We should track him down." Riku said.

"Other worlds could be in danger," Queen Minnie spoke up.

"Yes," Daisy said. "You should see whether or not they are in danger from the Organization or the Heartless again."

"Both the Heartless and the Nobodies seem to be quiet at the moment," Mickey said, thinking aloud.

"Where should we start?" Riku said.

"Well, Hollow Bastion, Traverse Town, Larcius, would be good places to start," Mickey suggested.

"Larcius." Sora repeated the unfamillar word.

"Ah, you've not been there before." Mickey said, turning to look at Sora. "It's a planet not too far from here."

"Okay then." Sora said.

"You ready for another adventure then?" Mickey asked Sora and his friends.

"Yes," Sora answered. "Are you staying here until we return?"

"Yes I will be here until you return," Mickey said.

"We will stay here," Selphie said, glancing at Wakka and Tidus who nodded in agreement.

"Oh good, guests," Mickey said.

"Are you ready to leave then?" Donald asked.

"I am," Sora answered. He looked over at Riku. "Are you?"

"Yes." Riku answered.

"Let's get going then." Donald said, trying to hurry them up.


End file.
